La nuit la plus longue
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot défi WSAC octobre 2005 Shin Makoku célèbre la fête des morts, les lampions illuminent la ville et les enfants courent dans les rues. C'est l'occasion pour Yuuri et Wolfram de passer la nuit tous les deux.


Titre : La nuit la plus longue  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Genre : défi d'octobre 2005 du WSAC

Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maoh ! ne m'appartient pas. De toute façon, Yuuri ne me laisserait pas posséder Wolfram, alors…

_(Ecrit le 28 octobre 2005)_

NdA : Vous n'aurez aucune explication.

¤

**La nuit la plus longue**

¤

Un éclat de rire, des enfants qui courent vers eux, et ils ont à peine le temps de leur faire un pont en levant leurs mains jointes pour les laisser passer. Ils rient doucement tous les deux, Wolfram de façon plus prononcée. Il a toujours aimé les enfants. Il ne cherche plus à le cacher à présent.

– Ils devraient être couchés à cette heure !

– Cette nuit, c'est spécial ; c'est la plus longue de l'année.

– Aucune nuit n'est plus courte que celle-là.

Leurs mains se serrent et ils échangent un sourire, mais le cœur n'y est pas.

– Qu'ils s'amusent, tant qu'ils tiennent le coup…

– Oh, on en retrouve endormis un peu partout le matin. C'est presque comme un lendemain d'Ostern, sauf qu'on ne cherche pas des œufs mais les enfants… Tout le monde participe, ça prolonge un peu la fête.

– Personne ne s'inquiète ? Ça n'aurait pas été le cas il y a quelques années.

Echange de sourire, encore, et de la fierté dans leurs yeux.

– On va s'asseoir ?

Wolfram acquiesce et Yuuri le conduit vers un petit banc de pierre dans les jardins surplombant la ville. Il y a juste de la place pour deux. Ici, ils seront tranquilles.

En bas, la ville ressemble à un ciel piqué d'étoiles colorées. La couleur pourpre du deuil domine mais ici ou là des lampions bleus, rouges, verts ou jaunes scintillent de tout leur feu. La musique et les clameurs joyeuses de la foule montent presque jusqu'à eux.

– Tu pourrais y descendre parfois. Ton peuple aimerait te voir prendre part aux festivités, dit alors Wolfram, parce qu'il sait ce que Yuuri va lui répondre et qu'il a envie de le lui entendre dire.

– Ils m'ont le jour ! proteste avec véhémence Yuuri, toujours aussi dupe ; à moins qu'il ne sache et n'entre à dessein dans le jeu de Wolfram.

Le jour est recueillement et prières pour les morts. En tant que Maoh, et depuis la disparition du Roi Originel, sa présence est plus que jamais requise lors de la cérémonie du Départ et de celle du Repos. La nuit, chacun se défait de son habit de deuil. La piété laisse place à la fête et aux rires, pour montrer aux défunts que les êtres aimés continuent de vivre, que les enfants grandissent, se marient et ont des enfants à leur tour.

– La nuit n'est que pour toi, achève Yuuri d'un ton radouci. Personne ne peut me retirer ça.

Wolfram sourit et pose la tête sur son épaule.

– Tu devrais quand même y participer. Ce n'est pas dépourvu de sens, tu sais ?

– Tu me dis ça à chaque fois.

– Bien sûr, tu n'écoutes rien ! Mais tu as toujours été comme ça…

Les cheveux longs de Yuuri le chatouillent, il souffle dessus pour dégager son nez, et son seul succès est de faire rire Yuuri. Wolfram redresse un peu le visage mais reste tout proche, menton appuyé sur l'épaule, et de sa main libre démêle les mèches brunes, caresse la peau du cou. Il prend une poignée pleine de cheveux, les ramène en arrière.

– Je ne m'y fais pas…

– Tu veux que je les coupe ?

Wolfram hausse les épaules.

– Pour devoir le faire dix fois par jour ? A quoi bon, tu sais à quelle vitesse ils repoussent. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne te reconnaissais pas.

Il lâche la chevelure sombre qui revient en place et suit de l'index l'angle de la mâchoire.

– Tu as perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance… mais tes yeux sont restés les mêmes.

Il le regarde en disant cela, et il sourit.

Yuuri porte leurs mains jointes à sa bouche, dépose un baiser sur ses doigts puis ses lèvres.

– Toi aussi, tu es resté le même.

Wolfram a un sourire de dérision.

– Bien sûr que oui.

Il ferme les yeux.

– Dans mes souvenirs, tu es tel qu'à l'époque.

Yuuri l'embrasse de nouveau. Il a envie de lui faire l'amour.

Il le lui dit.

Wolfram a un sourire amusé mais ne refuse pas, il ne refuse jamais.

Leurs doigts caressent, se perdent dans et sous les vêtements, qui tombent un à un. Yuuri entraîne Wolfram à l'écart, pour plus de discrétion, et plus de confort. Ils étendent leurs vestes sur le sol. La saison a été belle et l'herbe est encore souple et épaisse. La terre est humide mais aucun d'eux ne semble le remarquer.

Leurs bouches n'ont pas besoin de se chercher, leurs corps de se deviner, ils se retrouvent. L'air picote autour d'eux, leurs souffles se matérialisent et se fondent dans l'autre. La chair de Yuuri est fraîche, Wolfram la réchauffe du mieux qu'il peut. Lui n'a jamais froid. Leurs gestes sont à la fois doux et empressés, tendres et fiévreux, fébriles. Ils se marquent la peau, pour que leur esprit ne soit pas le seul à porter en permanence l'empreinte de l'autre. La lune leur accorde de prolonger leur étreinte, mais pour un temps seulement, trop court pour les deux amoureux.

Le souffle perdu, ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour ce qui leur paraît durer un battement de cœur. Puis Wolfram se détache et entreprend de rassembler leurs vêtements.

Yuuri tente de le retenir.

­– Encore un peu ? S'il te plaît ?

Mais Wolfram secoue la tête et lui adresse un sourire triste.

– Tu sens bien que le soleil n'est plus très loin maintenant. Il est l'heure, il faut rentrer. Raccompagne-moi.

La gorge serrée, Yuuri acquiesce et se rhabille. Ils se volent des baisers, et cela devient presque un jeu qu'ils connaissent pourtant par cœur. Main dans la main, traînant les pieds, ils empruntent les allées royales, à présent totalement désertées. Peu d'habitants veillent encore, aucun n'est aussi alerte que ces deux amants-là. Le chemin leur paraît long et trop court, oh tellement court, leurs baisers ne le rallongent pas et déjà ils arrivent à destination. Le soleil se cache encore mais rosit déjà l'horizon. Ils s'arrêtent au pied du lit de Wolfram, se regardent mais n'ont pas la force de se sourire. Yuuri sert Wolfram dans ses bras, il y met toutes ses forces, les étouffe tous les deux, il sait que cela n'empêchera pas leur séparation. Ils ne se disent rien, ils n'ont rien à dire qu'ils ne sachent déjà et les mots n'ont pas assez de poids. Ils s'embrassent encore, à la place, car cela n'a jamais perdu de sa signification. Puis Wolfram se couche, et après un dernier sourire, une dernière étreinte de leurs mains, il ferme les yeux.

Appuyé contre la stèle, Yuuri regarde seul le soleil se lever.

– A l'année prochaine…


End file.
